The things we do
by Br0ken Angel
Summary: The Teen Titans plus a week of Camping equals ? ..... Read and find out! RobxRae of course :p R&R plz now COMPLETE!
1. Day one

The sun was rising over the city as a new day dawned, brining with it the hope for adventure and fun. The Titans were packing for a well deserved holiday. Crime in the city was minimal and the east Titans had agreed to cover them while they took the much needed time off. After a long debate the majority voted on a camping trip, seven days in the bush…

"I think that's everything." Beast Boy threw the last bag into the boot of the T-car. The camping trip required the dress of casual clothes, Beast Boy had carefully chosen shorts and a polo shirt.

"Are you sure?" Cyborg raised his eyebrows, knowing if anyone would forget anything it would be Beast Boy.

"Yes I'm sure."

"What about your tooth brush? Your clothes? Lumpy white goo?"

"Yes I've got it. And it's Tofu!" Beast Boy glared

"Friends! I am ready for our departure." Starfire's muffled voice could be heard behind a tall stack of pink suitcases which stood on a pair of scrawny legs

"Uh… Star?" Cyborg began

"Leave it to me" Raven came up behind them, dressed in casual jeans and a fitting black t-shirt she tossed a duffel bag in the boot then dragged the Tamiranian off towards the bedroom where she spent the next half an hour re-packing Starfire's gear until only two bags remained.

When Starfire and Raven went back to the car they found the guys all ready to go, Beast Boy was riding shot gun and Raven sat in-between Starfire, who was dressed in a mini skirt and singlet top, and Robin who had chosen jeans and a black hoodie. Cyborg, of course, was driving. And at last they began their holiday.

"Friends, might I enquire as to the destination of our journey?" Starfire asked

"It's a surprise" Cyborg told her

"Then perhaps you might tell me how long it will take to get there?" She persisted

"Six hours."

"SIX HOURS?" everyone groaned

Raven looked over at Robin, he was listening to his MP4 and staring out the window. Suddenly he turned and caught her eye,

"You wana listen?" He handed her a earplug

She starred at him until he got the message, Robin's music was like loud noise that made you feel like your body was being turned inside out painfully.

"Suit yourself." He grinned at her and continued starring out the window.

An hour had passed and Robin's MP4 was running out of battery, he cursed himself for forgetting to charge it before he left, he put it in his pocket and looked over at his friends, Cyborg and Beast Boy were having a verbal disagreement over the release date of a video game, Starfire was looking in awe at the many new things in the countryside, and Raven…. Raven looked pale, even for her.

"Raven?" Robin called softly

She looked over to him "What?"

"Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"I'm… fine. Just a little carsick I guess."

"Wana swap places? I've heard fresh air helps." He wound down his window

"Thanks" She nodded gratefully

Raven pulled herself off her seat while Robin moved underneath her, before she had a chance to move to his spot Cyborg suddenly accelerated, causing Raven to fall back onto Robin.

"Haha woops, My bad." Cyborg muttered, grinning to himself.

"Dude, nice job." Beast Boy laughed

"Sorry" Raven looked awkwardly at Robin after glaring at her 'friend.'

He smiled as she moved over to his seat and into the fresh breeze, minutes later he could see the color returning to her cheeks.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks." She gave him an almost-smile

"No problem."

There was an awkward smile then the two Titans faced away from eachother. The drive seemed to last forever, Beast Boy was the first to fall asleep, followed by Starfire and then Robin. In the end only Raven and Cyborg were awake.

"Are we there yet?" Raven asked like an annoying child

"No."

"What about now?"

"No." Cyborg glared at her in the mirror

"Now?"

"Does it look like we're there yet?"

"now?"

"RAVEN!" Cyborg roared

Raven retreated to looking out the window, a small look of satisfaction sat smugly on her face. Cyborg was easily annoyed.

Cy's booming voice had awoken the sleeping Titans. Beast Boy rubbed his eyes sleepily

"Dude. Are we there yet?" He asked

Cyborg flinched and began mumbling unintelligible curses under his breath

"What'd I say?"

"The wrong thing obviously" Raven said monotonously

"WE'RE HERE." Cyborg pulled into a small dirt road, surrounded by trees. Five minutes later the T-Car pulled into a small clearing at the end of the road. One side of the clearing was boarded by trees, and on the other was a lake. The Titans stretched lazily out of the car, they were in the middle of nowhere.

"It's…. nice." Raven said honestly, even she couldn't say anything negative about the place.

"Oh, it is beautiful!" Starfire cooed running around, exploring anything and everything.

"We should set the tents up before it gets dark." Robin said

Everyone agreed and they unpacked the boot.

"Uh…. Who has the other tent?" Raven looked around for the tent she was supposed to share with Starfire, The guys already had theirs half up, and there wasn't any sign of hers anywhere.

"Beastboy?" Robin asked

"uh… heh heh" He shrugged

"It's not here." Raven glared at him

After searching everywhere the team came to the realization it had been left behind.

"Two words grass stain." Raven seethed at the trembling figure. "Start, running."

Beast Boy didn't need a further hint; he took off down the road, followed closely by an infuriated Raven who had no intention of stopping until Beast Boy had got what he deserved.

When they finally returned to camp – Beast Boy limping and feeling sorry for himself and Raven with her usual emotionless expression – They found all the gear was in the one tent and there were five beds set up inside.

"We figured you and Star can just share with us" Cyborg explained

Raven shrugged, she lived with the guys, sharing a tent wasn't too much of a stretch for her.

"It's going to rain." Robin nodded towards the sky as he brought in the last of the bags from the car. Sure enough as soon as the words were out of his mouth rain began falling from the sky. The Titans ran to the tent and closed the door.

"Where's my bed?" Robin asked

"Okay, it goes like this, Me, Beast Boy, Robin, and then Raven and Starfire." He pointed to the row of beds one by one. They each sat on their beds, wondering what to do next.

"Soooo, this is a great vacation." Raven stared at the rippling fabric of the roof

"We could play truth or dare?" Beast Boy suggested

"No" Came the fast response

"hide and seek?"

"In a tent? Sure" Cyborg frowned

"Spin the bottle?"

"NO!" Everyone shouted at once. Beast Boy took the hint and shut his mouth

"On my planet it is the custom of the sleeping over to share the stories of horror and fear." Starfire suggested

"Now there's a good idea, I bet Raven knows a good scary story." Cyborg agreed

Raven frowned at Cyborg but relented.

" Okay then," Everyone settled into a comfortable position and listened intently to the sorceress as she told a tale.

"It was on the eve of the full moon and darkness loomed through the old house that stood abandoned on the hill, That same forbidden house where….."

"…His eyes were wide with terror and the realization that his life was over, blood seeped from the wound to his side as he drew his final breath, surrendering to the dark spirit that haunted his every moment. It devoured him, ending what little life he had known and still today it lives in the empty house, waiting patiently for it's next victim."

Raven finished her story and looked at her friends, Starfire and Cyborg were holding eachother in a fearfull embrace, staring at her with looks of horror on their faces. All that was seen of Beast Boy was a small set of eyes sticking out from his sleeping bag where he lay shaking. Even the fearless Robin had an expression of surprise and fear on his face.

"So…" Raven began

"DUDE!!!! That was AWESOME!" Beast Boy exploded grinning in admiration at Raven

"Thanks." She smiled slightly

"Yea, that was something else" The others agreed

"My turn now." Beast Boy was inspired.

Everyone groaned but listened to Beast boy's tale.

"Okay, well it starts off when there's this guy… or was it a girl? No I think it's a guy. Anyway, he lives in a small hut in a forrest…."

When Beast Boy finally finished his story he looked around. Raven had fallen asleep, her head resting on Robin's lap. Starfire took this opportunity to braid her unsuspecting friend's hair. Cyborg was making adjustments to himself, Robin was the only one listening.

"Good story." He smiled

"Thanks" Beast Boy muttered "Well it worked as a good bedtime story for Raven…"

"Oh, you are finished now?" Starfire looked up from Raven's hair

"Let's just go to bed" Robin suggested. The sun had disappeared at the beginning of Raven's story and they were tired from the day's journey. He gently lifted Raven's head and placed it carefully on her pillow and covered her with a blanket then went to sleep himself. Thinking about what adventures tomorrow would bring.


	2. Day two

**A huge hug to all my reviews - Thanks everyone!!!!!**

Day two - more rob/rae fluff, slightly bb/star

**DAY TWO **

Robin woke suddenly from his sleep, he'd had another nightmare about Slade. He looked around, remembering where he was. Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg lay asleep in their beds, Raven's bed however, was empty. Robin crept out of the tent silently and surveyed his surroundings, out of the corner of his eye he spotted a girl with purple hair sitting on a rock at the water's edge. Raven.

He approached her casually. Robin wasn't used to seeing her in casual clothes but she suited the look. Her hair was still braided from Starfire's silent attack the night before.

"Nice look you got going there." He came up behind her

"What do you mean?" She asked monotonously, not at all surprised by his presence

"You're hair, it looks nice."

Robin watched as Raven put her hands to her head, suddenly aware of the braids

"Starfire." She groaned

"It look's good, leave it like that." He suggested honestly

Did Robin just compliment her? She scowled at him and pulled the braids out. Robin grinned as he watched her.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked

"Nothing" He chuckled. She was so….. Raven. He concluded, just typical Raven.

"Mind if I sit?" He asked

She shrugged as he sat down.

"I like it here." She told him

"Me too." He agreed, "It's a nice break away from the chaos at home."

"Even if we did have to take Beast Boy with us." She agreed

Robin laughed.

Eventually the other Titans woke up and joined Robin and Raven on the rocks

"So what's the plan for today?" Cyborg asked Robin

"There isn't one." He replied smiling

"There…. Wait, what?" Beast Boy asked in confusion

"We're on holiday, we don't need a plan, we can do whatever we want." Robin told them

"So what are we going to do?" Cyborg asked

"Oh, on my planet to celebrate such a holiday we cook…." "NO" everyone shouted at Starfire. Everyone knew by now to stay well away from Starfire's cooking.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Robin suggested

"Where to Blunder boy? There's not exactly anywhere to go." Raven commented

"Anywhere. Just walk and see where we end up." He grinned

"I'm game, could be fun." Cyborg agreed, followed quickly by Beast boy and Starfire

"Friend Raven, do you not also wish to join us on the walking to nowhere?" Starfire asked

"I'm gonna stay here and watch the grass grow." Raven said flatly

"Okay, we shall return later!" Starfire bounced off happily, unaware of the sarcasm in Raven's words

Raven stared back out at the lake, before she could begin meditating a pair of strong hands grabbed her from behind and proceeded to carry her like a sack over his shoulder after the others.

"Robin!" She shouted. No one else would be daring enough

"hmm?" came the smug reply

"Put me down." She commanded

"…..nope."

"Why not?"

"You're going to come with us. And youre going to have fun. And no using your powers to get away, coz that's cheating." He told her stubbornly

Raven huffed and crossed her arms. He was impossible

"Nice of you to join us Rae." Cyborg smirked

"I thought so too." She seethed sarcastically "Robin you can put me down"

"You'll come?"

"…. Yes" She relented

He set her down gently, grinning like a child on Christmas morning

She glared at him and walked off into the bush "Well? Lets get this over with."

The others followed her without protest. Starfire bounced along with Raven

"look, friend Raven, have you ever seen such a collection of green?" Her eyes gleamed

"Hmmmm" was the cold reply.

Eventually it was time for lunch and the Titans stopped in a small clearing. Cyborg provided food and they sat down and ate.

"So what next?" Cyborg asked

"Whatever" Robin lay down on the grass and placed his hands under his head. Raven smirked to herself, it was unusual to see Robin so relaxed

"Is that a smile?" He broke into her thoughts

"No." She shook her head

"I think it was." He insisted cheekily

"it wasn't. trust me."

Robin reached over to where Raven was sitting and pulled her to the ground. Raven allowed herself to be pinned by Robin. He grinned, his face was inches from hers

"What are you doing?" She growled

"Admit it, you were smiling."

"If I don't?" She asked

"I…" he tried hopelessly to fill the empty threat

"That's what I thought." Raven wriggled out from under him, Robin laughed.

The other titans were busy trying to teach Starfire to climb a tree.

"Let's play a game." Robin suggested

"What game?" Beast Boy asked

"Hide and seek" Robin said

"I'm it!" Cyborg shouted

"Please what is the hiding and seeking?" Starfire asked, puzzled

"Stick with me, I'll help hide you." Beast boy told the Tamaranian

She smiled and nodded

"Okay GO." Cyborg told them "One…… Two…… Three……"

Raven sat down on the grass and watched Beast Boy and Starfire disappear into the bush. Suddenly her view was blocked by Robin's demanding glare.

Raven sighed. She got up and stomped off into the bush to hide. What was Robin's problem? So what if she didn't play? It was a child's game anyways. She levitated onto the sturdy branch of a tree, she wasn't allowed to use her powers but no one could see her so it was okay. She leaned her back against the trunk and waited.

Beast boy lead Starfire into the bush, he hated the 'no powers' rule. There was no chance that Cyborg could find a tiny green ant.

"Stay here, don't come out no matter what." Beast boy shoved Starfire under a half-fallen tree before climbing a nearby one himself.

Robin ran deep into the jungle and crouched among the bushes.

"eighty nine…… ONE HUNDRED." Cyborg launched himself into the jungle

"Hey Star? I need your help with something." He grinned as he called out

"Star?"

"Yes friend Cyborg?"

Beast boy looked down and sighed as the gullible alien waved to her friend. She obviously didn't get the game. Cyborg approached her and they began a deep discussion.

"I know where he is!" Starfire exclaimed, "There"

Cyborg followed Starfires gesture and saw Beast boy perched on a branch

"Gotcha grass stain!"

"STAR!" he whined

"Yes?" She asked

"Lets just find Robin and Raven." Cyborg continued into the bush, followed closely by Starfire and Beastboy.

Raven snapped the last part of the twig in half, she'd snapped all the twig's within her reach. She was bored. She finally gave up and climbed down.

"Cyborg?!" She called out

There was a russle from the bush to her right, Raven turned to it sharply

"Cyborg?" She asked

Suddenly Robin burst from the bush, running as fast as his legs would take him

"RAVEN RUN!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him, Raven barely had time to register what was happening.

She glanced behind her as they ran, behind them was the hugest swarm of bees Raven had seen.

"I can block them!" She told him, she wasn't supposed to use her powers but this was different

"No, c'mon we can get away" He grinned, still holding her hand

Raven was suddenly aware of her hand in his and tried to pull away but he held her tightly. They pushed their way through the bush in an attempt to loose the bees but they were still following them. Suddenly the bush ended and there was no more ground to run on. Robin and Raven found themselves falling down a small cliff. Raven's ribs met with a stray tree root on the way down, she groaned as the pain filled her body.

"Raven!" Robin shouted

"Oh no!" Raven cried out as she saw where they were going. The two Titans fell into a small pool of water.

Raven surfaced first, she was soaking wet and her ribs were hurting. She looked for Robin

"Robin?" Her voice was hoarse, Several meters away from her she watched Robin surface.

"Nice one boy blunder" She growled

"The bees are gone" He pointed out grinning "Told you we could loose them"

"I'm soaking wet" She moved to swim to the shore but gasped as pain shot through her frozen body.

"and hurt." He swam over to her

"Robin" She put a hand on his chest in a movement of protest at the closeness.

He ignored her push and put his arms around her and lead her gently to the shore,

"Let me see" He instructed. Robin watched as Raven curled up her shirt to reveal a large red bruise on her right ribcage.

"Looks nasty" He commented

"I can heal it if you let me" She winced as he touched it softly

"Okay" He relented, he couldn't stand to see Raven hurt. Robin watched as she healed herself, moments later the bruise was gone.

"Better?" He asked

Raven nodded. "You're cold" She pointed at the goose bumps on his bare arm

"So are you" He smiled. Raven shivered and nodded, she was tired after healing herself, it always drained most of her energy.

"Let's go back to camp." He suggested

"Which is where?" She asked

Robin looked around, they were lost.

------------------------------------------------

Well? What're you still here for? Go and REVIEW!!!! xoxo :-D


	3. Day three

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, if I did Robin and Raven would be together!

**Once again a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, I loooooove feedback! xoxo**

**Cheekylildevil – hell yea lol, **

**Brneyedgirl – I don't mind whose together – as long as Raven and Robin are! And DEFINATLY not starfire and Robin!**

**CrazyInsomaniac – thanks! Yea, gotta love that hide and seek haha.**

**Mortimerscross – yea, just temporarily though. Thanks!**

**Fanficgirl28 – aw thnx hun! **

**My Twisted fate – O I will, don't worry :-P**

**Dancing through the storm – yea it's all part of the story. Haha keep reading and you'll find out what he did.**

**Twilight Dancer123 – Thanks heaps!**

**SouthernLoner – thanks! I will.**

**Master of ya'lls Fate – haha well here it is. Awesome name btw**

**Liliac gurl – lol yea I've read most of the stories and there were none (that I can remember) when they went camping so I thought I'd give it a try, thanks!**

**KAutumnLeavesH – haha well, Raven isn't exactly a happy person but I'll try and make her a lil happier for ya. Thanks!**

**Sorry to any star/rob fans but I DO NOT ship those two. Chap 3's kinda fluffy and quite long – sorry. but very ROB/RAE and slight bb/star (poor cyborg…)**

**Chapter 3**

The sun was setting fast and Robin had to figure out which direction they had to take to get back to camp. Raven rested her chin against his shoulder, he had convinced her to let him carry her for a while on his back, and luckily it wasn't hard to persuade her as she was so exhausted.

"I think we'll head in that direction for a bit" Robin pointed.

"Okay" Raven agreed softly.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked as they walked

"Better then before, thanks" She told him honestly.

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask a question?"

"Anything." He smiled "What's on your mind?"

"How did the bees end up chasing you?" Raven wondered

Robin's smile faded "When I went to hide I climbed a tree and I got bored waiting for Cyborg. Then I noticed a bees nest and I… I kind of spent some time trying to knock it down, just out of curiosity."

"Did you?" Raven laughed

"Did we get chased by a swarm of bees?" Robin grinned guiltily

Raven smirked "Nice going boy blunder"

"I thought so too." He nodded thoughtfully "Sorry Rae"

"It's okay, nothing we can't handle" She assured him

The sun disappeared and the two titans were surrounded by darkness. The moonlight shone dimly though the tops of the trees poorly lighting their path. Raven listened to Robin's footsteps, they were worn and slow, he was almost as tired as she was. She hugged him tightly to keep warm in the coldness of the night, the weather was harsh and unforgiving but Robin's body shielded the wind and kept her warm, She inhaled Robin's scent, It made her feel safe, and secure. She wasn't afraid, she was accustomed to the dark, but being with Robin made her feel like nothing could hurt her.

"We should stop, you need to rest" Raven whispered in his ear

Robin felt a shiver down his back as she spoke in his ear and he couldn't help but smile, god he loved her voice.

"Where are we going to stop?" He asked her

Raven looked around, she couldn't see much, there was a bank to their right and on their left was a forest of never ending trees.

"I don't know" She answered

They walked for several more minutes in silence before they spotted a small dent in the bank, just big enough to shield them from the wind for the night and provide a shelter over their head.

"There" Raven pointed to the small inlet

"Will we fit?" Robin let her slide off his back

"We can try, we're both tired and we can't keep going much longer" She pointed out

Robin crawled in first and Raven followed, They had to cuddle together to fit which secretly neither of them minded too much. Robin's arms were wrapped around Raven and her head rested in the crook of his neck. She took off her jersey to put over them both as an extra measure of warmth.

"Are you comfortable?" Robin asked

"Yes, are you?"

"Yeah. Lovely weather isn't it?" He smirked

Raven laughed softly "Yeah it's great."

"We should get some sleep" Robin suggested evenually

"Yeah. Goodnight Robin" Raven lent up and kissed his cheek lightly

"Goodnight Rae" He kissed her forehead

Raven fell asleep first with a small smile tugging at her lips, Robin followed shortly after, falling into a deep slumber, grinning from ear to ear.

---------------------------------

The next morning Robin awoke with the sunrise with Raven's body curled into his. The sun was shinning brightly brining with it a promising day. He let Raven sleep while he figured out what plan of action they should take that day. He was enjoying being lost in the woods with Raven, she was different when it was just the two of them, still herself but different somehow. Robin shook her gently

"Rae….. Raven wake up"

She opened her eyes sleepily and starred at him

"We should keep walking"

"mmm" She nodded and got up, then gave Robin a hand out of the small hole. Raven was by no means a morning person. She walked along side Robin, insisting she didn't need carrying as her legs worked perfectly fine. As they were walking Robin's stomach let out a roaring growl.

"Hungry much?" She teased

"Yea" He grinned sheepishly "What's there to eat round here?"

"Nothing I know about" She responded

He shrugged and kept walking "Are you feeling well enough to levitate?" He asked her

"I can try" lack of meditation had thrown Raven off balance with her emotions and her focus was almost entirely gone. She levitated a small height off the ground. Robin watched as she frowned, concentrating as hard as she could. She rose a little higher so she was level with the top of the trees

"Raven come down" He warned her, he could see she couldn't focus for much longer

Raven began to descend slowly, she reached the round and stumbled into an upright position. Robin reached over and steadied her.

"I don't understand…" She said softly "What's wrong?"

"It's okay Rae, it's stressful out here, a different environment. We'll get back soon." He assured her

She looked up at him. Moments like this caught Raven off guard, she wasn't used to seeing Robin's softer side and even more then that she wasn't used to having people care so much about her. She starred at his smile, her eyes were caught on his lips as she watched them move. Her gaze flickered to his eyes where her eyes captured his. Robin found himself starring deep into her eyes, they were so beautiful. In her eyes he could see all the hurt and the love all at the same time, everything Raven's emotions forbid her to show was hidden in her eyes.

He lent in closer, sliding his hand behind her neck, gently bringing her face closer to his. Raven was unaware of what was happening, she was too entranced by his piercing gaze. several meters behind Robin a number of trees uprooted and fell down.

Robin's lips were inches from Ravens. He didn't know why this was happening but he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to feel her lips against his. She looked up at him, her eyes suddenly wide with realization what was happening, Robin was going to kiss her. Raven stared at him stunned as he moved in until their lips were about to touch….

"ROBIN! RAVEN!"

The two Titans turned suddenly to see Beast boy, Starfire and Cyborg running towards them

"Where have you guys been?!" Beast Boy shouted at them

Ravens emotions had removed the trees and revealed their campsite. It turned out they were closer then they thought. After a quick reunion The Titans decided it was time for a swim, the weather had turned out to be scorching hot and the lake was very appealing.

Beastboy was the first in the water, followed quickly by Robin and Starfire. Cyborg was nowhere to be seen and Raven was stitting on the bank reading her book and enjoying the peace and quiet.

"C'mon Raven!" Beast Boy yelled "The water's great!"

"I'm fine" She paused "Thanks."

"O reeeeeally?" came a sly voice behind Raven, She barley had time to process what had been said before a strong pair of hands pushed her off the bank and into the lake.

Raven surfaced, coughing and spluttering. She wiped the wet strands of hair from her face and looked to the bank where Cyborg stood grinning

"Boo-ya!" He cannon balled into the lake, sending another wave of water crashing down on Raven.

Raven glared at Cyborg and made her way to the bank, before she could Cyborg took hold of her once again and pulled her along with him to see the others

"Let me go!" She yelled

"Quit whining Rae, have some fun for once." He smirked

She stopped fighting

"Okay." She said simply

"Really?" Cyborg starred at her in disbelief

"Yup" She nodded, after all they were on holiday right? Deviously Raven submerged herself underwater and Swam to where Robin, Starfire and Beastboy were.

"AHHH!" Beast Boy Shrieked "Something's got me! It's got my leg! Help!"

Suddenly Raven surfaced behind him

"Scared much?" She growled

Beast Boy jumped, given the fright of his life. Robin and Starfire laughed.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire clapped her hands "You have come to join us"

The boys eventually went off by themselves and Starfire and Raven swam alone

"Friend Raven?" Starfire began

"Yea?"

"When you and Robin returned his arms were around you. Tell me why?" she inquired

"I don't know" she answered truthfully

"Is that not a sign of affection shown by people who are intimate?" the alien argued

"Yes but…"

"Then why was Robin showing this sign to you?" She shouted

"Star I think you're over-reacting, I…"

"Robin does not love you! He loves me!" She interrupted Raven again, her eyes were glowing angrily

"Starfire!" Robin shouted, The three guys stood starring at the arguing Titans

"No Robin!" She shouted without taking her eyes off Raven. Without a moment's hesitation she lunged at Raven, shoving her underwater. Raven tried to fight back, but she refused to harm her friend.

Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg swam towards them as fast as they could Beast Boy reached them first and tried to pull Starfire off Raven. Robin Analysed the situation. Raven wasn't using her powers, probably not wanting to hurt Starfire, but she couldn't take much longer without air. Both Cyborg and Beast Boy were unable to pull Starfire away. Robin marched up to Starfire and hit her across the face. Starfire retaliated in shock, Raven surfaced, choking and gasping for air.

"Robin?" She whimpered, tears were streaming down her face

"I'm sorry Star but you can't do that to people, especially not for something as silly as this. Raven's your friend, not an enemy" He apologized.

Starfire's eyes stopped glowing and she calmed down. Beast Boy and Cyborg released their grip on her and she fell, sobbing into Beast Boy's arms. He starred at her stunned and the comforted her

"Man! This is too much drama for me…. I'm going to make waffles" Cyborg swam away.

"You okay?" Robin swam over to Raven

"What just happened?" She asked, confused

"I have no idea" He chuckled

"You didn't answer my question" He came closer "Are you okay?"

"I think so. I'll me fine" she assured him

"Good" He wiped a strand of hair from her face. Before she could protest he lent in and kissed her, just a gentle, soft kiss on the lips.

"You just kissed me" Her eyes were wide with surprise

Robin grinned "I guess I did" his eyes challenging her

Raven said nothing, only stood there starring at him. Robin decided to try his luck again and leaned in for another kiss, his lips met hers in a soft, sweet embrace, this time it was Robin's turn to be surprised, Raven was responding to his kiss.

Several more trees exploded and Raven pulled away, her face was downcast, refusing to meet his eyes.

"I can't" She muttered

Raven disappeared underwater and swam away, she got out of the lake and went to join Cyborg making waffles. The rest of the afternoon was quiet, each of the titan's deep in thought. Hardly anyone spoke to each other even as they went to bed. Cyborg sighed as he tossed and turned sleeplessly, typical teenagers.

END

So? what'd you think?


	4. Day four

Okay, I'm really, really sorry that this chapter has taken me so long to get up. I hope it's worth it. It's full of Rob/Rae so I hope you all like it! And once again, a huge thankyou and hug to everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome! Thanks :D

Chapter 4

Robin tossed and turned in his sleep, he was having that dream again, actually it was more of a nightmare where scenes flashed in front of him, scenes of the past and he was forced to watch, he couldn't do anything.

He watched Raven fighting Slade in the fight they'd had a few months ago when Raven froze time, she was hurting and it pained him to see her like this.

Then he saw himself slide in front of Raven as she ran towards the church, placing himself between her and Slade, protecting her. He would do anything to keep her safe.

The next scene was Slade holding Raven on the top of a building, she was almost naked and she was tired. Too tired to fight. He watched as Slade whispered something to her and her eyes grew wide, then he dropped her, and she fell. He tried to save her, just as he had done before but this time was different, he couldn't reach her. Robin watched helplessly as Raven fell and hit the pavement. She lay still and a pool of blood formed around her

"RAVEN!" He cried out

"Robin?"

Robin opened his eyes, Raven was sitting on her bed beside him, looking at him quizzically.

"You're…. You…." Robin stammered as he realized it was a dream…. That dream.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked, hiding her concern

"Nothing, sorry I woke you." He lied

"You shouted my name" She raised her eyebrows

"I…. it's nothing. Go back to sleep" He rolled over

Things were still awkward between them after the kiss. Raven hated it, they'd been so close before, and now….. this. It just wasn't right. But she didn't know how to change it, she knew what the people would say if she and Robin became a couple, they'd say she was wrong for him, she'd bring him down. She feared people's opinions so much that nothing could happen, she wouldn't let it.

Later that morning Cyborg woke up first, he looked around and saw Robin and Raven asleep, facing away from eachother. But what surprised him most was the sight of Starfire asleep in Beast Boy's arms. Woah, he chuckled to himself.

He woke Robin and Raven and pointed the sleeping titans out. They grinned

"Let's get out and let them sleep" Cyborg smirked The trio left the tent

" That's one un-normal couple" Cyborg commented

"Define normal" Raven said monotonously

"I…." Cyborg shut his mouth, Raven had a point

"I'm going to work on my baby, catch y'all later" Cyborg walked over to the T-Car

"Wana go for a row in the boat?" Robin gestured towards the small row boat that sat tied in a small nook of the lake

"Alright" Raven agreed, they rowed to the centre of the lake,

"So, Starfire and Beast boy?" Robin said

Raven giggled slightly "Yeap, looks like it"

"I'm happy for them" He said honestly

"Yea it's kinda cute" Raven admitted

"So what now?" They'd reached the centre of the lake

"Have you ever tried standing up in these things?" He grinned cheekily

"nope, you?" She grinned back

"Yeah, wana try?" Robin held her hands as she stood up, shakily at first but soon she found her balance. She held Robin's hand as he got up too. She giggled nervously as he rocked the boat. Robin smiled to himself as Raven scrunched up his shirt in her hands as she tried to keep her balance.

"Uh oh" Robin mumbled as he rocked the boat too far and went over the side.

Raven fell down into the boat, she heard a loud splash as Robin hit the water. She poked her head over the side

"Robin???? Robin!" She got no reply

"Robin?!" She yelled again

Suddenly the boat was tipped from the other side and capsized, sending Raven into the cold water. When she surfaced she saw Robin facing away from her, turning the boat upright, grinning proudly. She swam around to the other side.

By this time Robin was in the boat and was getting seriously worried about Raven

"Raven?" He called out

"Raven talk to me" His eyes were searching the water franticly

Raven smiled to herself as she watched Robin get up and dive into the water, she quickly pulled herself into the boat and lay down. She let him search for several moments until he was surfaced by the side of the boat.

Raven casually poked her head over the side "Wat'cha doin'?" She asked

Robin gasped slightly as he turned to see Raven's grinning face. He grabbed the boat and pulled himself up into it, laying down clumsily on Raven, before she could speak he pressed his lips hard against hers. Raven gasped against his lips, surprised and caught off guard. She pushed against his shoulder in a weak protest but he ignored it, pushing her had aside he deepened the kiss. Raven's lips tingled as she surrendered to his kisses, they were so warm and he tasted really good. Robin broke the kiss and looked down on her smiling

"What?" She asked

He shook his head as if to say nothing, her wet hair curled around her face and her skin was covered in tiny beads of water droplets, she would never know how beautiful she looked right now. Raven shivered as a small gust of wind swept over them

"We should get back, you're cold" He said eventually, breaking the silence

Raven nodded "we can't" She told him

Robin stared at her puzzled "I don't see why not, What's the problem? We row to shore and get warm."

"That's the problem, rowing."

"We'll I'll row if you don't want to." He kissed her softly

Raven sighed, he just wasn't getting it.

"Okay go ahead, row us back." She told him

"Okay then" Robin sat up and reached for the oars. He rolled his eyes and looked over at Raven who was smirking, amused.

"Where are the oars?" He asked

She pointed to the water

"Why?"

"Coz some idiot decided to tip the boat."

"So we're stuck?"

"Uh huh"

He lay back down on her again "good"

------------------------------------------------------

It was late in the afternoon when Beast Boy and Starfire finally emerged from the tent and noticed he small row boat floating in the lake, Starfire flew over and Beast boy morphed into a dolphin and swam to the boat.

"DUDE!" He exclaimed when he saw Robin and Raven cuddled together inside it

"Uh… Hey" Robin smiled weakly

"Haha I knew it" Beast Boy cheered

"Oh friends Robin and Raven, you are doing the 'going of the out' also?" Starfire grinned

"Umm" Raven shrugged, they hadn't really talked about it and she didn't want to assume anything

"Yea, we are" Robin planted a firm kiss on Raven's lips to prove his claim.

Raven looked up at him and smiled, how did this happen? Something as wonderful and good as Robin hadn't happened to her before and it was hard to believe it wasn't a dream.

They made their way back to shore as they were arriving, someone else was doing the same, another car had also found their camping spot, ironically, High Five clamored out of the beat up old van. The titan's stood starring at them. When their enemies realized who they were with they returned the awkward stares.

"Okay" Robin was the first to speak "You're obviously here for the same reason we are, a holiday" He gestured towards their trailer full of luggage "So why don't we propose a truce for the next few days?"

High Five conversed with eachother for several moments then came back with an answer

"Alright, truce, all normality aside we agree on a truce" Jinx nodded

High five set up their tents across the clearing from the Titans

"Wow, weird" Raven muttered she had a feeling that no good would come of this.

Cyborg approached the rest of his team "I hear you've finally got your act together" He grinned at Robin and Raven. Robin nodded "Yup"

"Took you long enough man" He slapped Robin on the back "You look after her"

"I will" Robin grinned at Cyborg's over-protective big brother routine, he was like that when it came to Raven

Cyborg nodded and walked away after Starfire and Beast boy.

"Are you okay?" Robin turned to Raven

"Yea, I'm fine" She reached up and planted a small kiss on his lips

Robin smiled "I think I could get used to that"

"O really?" Raven questioned playfully

"Yeah, maybe…"

"No way! Raven and Robin?" Jinx pointed at the lovebirds. High Five burst out laughing

"What's he doing with HER?" Raven heard someone say. Their laughter echoed in her head, they were laughing at her, and they were right. Who was she? She was a demon, a mess, a mistake and she had no right….. she didn't deserve Robin. She understood their laughter. Robin was a leader, a famous role model to the world, she would only bring him down.

Raven pulled her hood over her head to hide her blushing cheeks and walked away, Robin grabbed her hand but she pulled it away

"Don't!" She snapped

As soon as Raven was out of sight she ran. She ran as fast and as far as her legs would take her. She'd never been much of a runner but for some reason she could run now. Eventually she stopped, leaning against a tree she starred out into the forest, her eyes wide and her mouth was dry. She wasn't crying, not on the outside anyway, inside she was screaming, she was hurting, she wanted to cry, she needed to cry, but for some reason she couldn't.

Raven froze, she could hear footsteps. Her eyes fell as she saw Robin run into the clearing, she turned to run again

"Raven" He begged

She stopped

"What Robin?"

"Talk to me, please?" He came up behind her

"I can't"

"Yes you can, what's the problem?"

"I can't do this. You and me. It wouldn't work." She turned to face him, wiping her face of any emotion

"Why not?" Robin's face fell

"It's me. Robin I'm not good enough for you, don't try and protest because it's true. You're the boy wonder, you deserve better and I will only bring you down"

Robin starred at her for several moments

"I'm sorry" Raven returned his stare

"Raven, You know me best of all, you know that I won't give up on you, especially on such a stupid excuse, 'you're not good enough for me?' Raven that's stupid, If anything it's the other way around. You're one of the best people I know and I love you" he paused "I love you."

"Y You what?" She stuttered

"I love you, I don't care what anyone thinks, they'll be happy for us and if they're not then that's their problem I don't care" He pulled her into a strong and passionate kiss

Raven's guard was torn down and tears streamed down her cheeks. Robin's eyes widened he'd only seen Raven cry once before and it made him so sad.

"Don't cry" He whispered into her ear, wrapping his arms around her

She nodded

"Let's go back" He suggested

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

He smiled and they made their way back to camp.

----------------------------------

That night after everyone was rested and refreshed after a hearty meal the titans sat around the campfire, roasting marshmallows for s'mores,

"Oh glorious!" Starfire exclaimed as she licked the sticky sweet marshmallow from her fingers "This is my new favorite earth food!"

"You've got a little bit…." Robin reached over and wiped a smear of marshmallow from Raven's cheek

"Oh, thanks" She looked up and smiled slightly

"Aw isn't that cute" Beast boy smirked " It's Robin and Raven, the love birds, haha they really are…."

"Beast boy you're on fire." Cyborg interrupted

"Why thank you, I…" The green person smirked

"No, that's not what I…" Cyborg began

"OW! That hurts! Ow ow ow!" Beast boy jumped around, thick flames from the campfire were climbing up his leg. Robin and Cyborg sprung to action and threw their poor friend into the lake

"Bloody hell" He spat as he surfaced. Raven and Starfire were rolling around in fits of laughter. And were soon joined by Cyborg and Robin

"S'not that funny" He muttered and he got out of the lake.

Half an hour later Robin looked around and saw two figures, Jinx and Cyborg, standing in the distance deep in conversation, then Cyborg leaned in and kissed jinx, Robin's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he chuckled to himself before turning back to Raven

"We should get some sleep" She suggested

"m'kay" She agreed

He lead her into the tent where they fell asleep in eachothers arms.

End... till next time.

Plz review!!!!! xoxo


	5. Day five

**Chapter Five**

It was the fifth and final day of their holiday, and time to home. The sun was rising and the campers were already packed, egger and ready to leave. They had a long distance to cover before the end of the day. Before they left they decided to leave their neighbors a departing gift, as a combined effort, they snuck into the tent silently and unnoticed, and they covered it's occupants in liquid honey and shaving foam, they also burst several pillows so feathers flew everywhere, and for a finishing touch they egged the rusty old car that belonged to them.

The noise of the raw eggs splattering against the car woke the occupants of then tent up and after several cries of disgust they rushed out of the tent, forcing Robin and the Titans to make a run for the car.

Adrenaline pumped through their bodies as they sprinted for the car where Cyborg was waiting with the engine running. The clamored into the vehicle and Cyborg sped away, leaving a dusty trail and a very angry High Five.

"Dude that was awesome!" Beast boy laughed

"I believe we did the kicking of the but, yes?" Starfire sounded pleased with herself

"Yes we did" Robin confirmed

They drove for an hour or two before they hit a large cue of traffic, for some unknown reason the road was blocked off

"I know a shortcut" Cyborg assured his friends after consulting his technology

"Not a good idea" Beast boy argued "You're short cut won't be short, it'll take us ages"

"Anything's better then this" Raven sided with Cyborg

He pulled out of the queue and drove in another direction

Hours later the teenagers found themselves driving down a dusty dirt road through then bush.

"…..yea, great idea Cyborg." Beast boy said sarcastically.

The road seemed to have no end and Starfire, Beast boy, Raven and Robin all fell asleep. Raven was the first to wake up, seeing the other sleeping Titans she suddenly had an idea. She took out a marker pen and lent over to the back seat where Starfire was snuggled into Beast Boy's shoulder, Raven grinned devilishly as she drew a cat's nose and whiskers on the alien's face. Then she turned on Beast boy, drawing poka-dots all over his childish green face. She turned back around and smiled smugly

"You're asking for it you know" A voice warned

Raven jumped, she hadn't realized Robin had woken up

"I won't tell if you don't" She pouted slightly

"okay, just for you" Robin sighed, pretending it was a huge deal

Raven stretched up slightly and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"hmm, keep doing that and I'll keep anything a secret" Robin laughed

Raven said nothing but answered him with a convincing kiss, She went to pull away but Robin didn't let her, he slid his hand to the base of her neck, holding her mouth to his, Raven moaned slightly but made no further protests. Robin pushed his tongue to the entrance of her mouth, demanding acess. Raven denied him access at first, teasing until he bit her lip gently when she opened her mouth fully and his tongue began to wrestle with hers. Robin also decided to take advantage of Raven not being in uniform, he slid his hand sneakily under the edge of her top, she gasped against his mouth in surprise as his fingers inched suggestively up her body.

"Hey you two get a room" Cyborg interrupted

Raven pulled back ginning shyly and laughing. Robin placed a quick kiss on her lips and whispered into her ear 'we'll continue this later'

Raven laughed and nodded.

It was almost an hour later when Beast boy and Starfire woke up

"Oh Beast boy, you are looking sick, and funny' Starfire giggled

"I could say the same to you." He retorted.

Then they both realized what had happened. They looked around, horrified. Cyborg grinned as he watched the scene unfold before him. Starfire started yelling at everyone, Beast Boy rolled around laughing. Raven sat snuggled into Robin, trying to stay unnoticed. He said nothing, only looked out the window in silence.

Then Starfire's eyes met with Raven's and the secret was out

"You!" The Tamaranian shrieked

Raven burst out laughing, then stopped abruptly as Starfire lunged for her, grabbing the marker off the seat and yelling at the top of her lungs, ready to scribble all over her friend.

Robin jumped to Raven's defense, putting himself between the troubled women. Beast boy grabbed Starfire and pulled her back down.

"I'm gonna get you, oooooh I'm gonna get you good. Just you wait." Starfire whined.

Raven managed to maintain her composure and keep from bursting out laughing….. just.

"Hmmm, I can't find where we are on the scanner" Cyborg muttered

"O Bugger" He said several moment's later

"Wrong way?" Robin asked

"You think?" Beast Boy glared at Cyborg as if to say 'told you so!'

"So what now?" Cyborgasked his passengers

There was a mixed answer of 'go back's' and 'keep going's.'

In the end the decision was to keep going. Eventually they came to a small town, just in time as the car was out of gas. Cyborg pulled into the gas station and filled up the car. All the guys went into the store to get some food. They returned carrying several large bags.

"What'dyu buy? The whole store?!" Raven asked

"Nope, booze!" Robin retrieved a bottle from one of the bags

"But you're not old enough" Starfire questioned

"Didn't seem to bother the guy at the shop" Beast Boy smirked cheekily

"Where's the food? I'm starving." Raven moaned

Robin chucked one bag at her, the only bag out of six that contained food.

Cyborg climbed into the car and they continued driving.

"Sorry 'ol boy, someone's gotta drive" Robin slapped Cyborg on the back. Cyborg huffed

"hmmm. Oh well, I'll have more fun laughing at you all anyway." He concluded

"He's got a point." Beast boy laughed

The trip from there onwards was an interesting one. Cyborg hadn't seen any of his friends drunk before, usually they were on call with fighting crime in the city so they couldn't risk drinking but today was different. He pulled into the T-Tower hours later and Starfire and Beast Boy jumped from the car and proceeded to have a sword fight with paper bags over their heads, shrieking and laughing. Robin was making out heavily with an almost-passed-out Raven. Cyborg sat silently in the corner of the room recording the Titan's in their unstable state on disk and chuckling to himself, this was defiantly one for the photo album.

THE END.

Review! Review Review! …… ahem please:-p

I can't believe I finally finished! Sorry the update's took a while. I hope you all enjoyed the story. And thanks to everyone who reviewed – you guys rock!

Rob/Rae forever!

xoxo


End file.
